ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Drupe
Drupe is a minor character in the OK K.O.! series. She runs a fashion blog, as revealed in her initial series appearance in "You're Everybody's Sidekick". Physical Appearance Drupe has red skin with black seed-like spots and a green leafy stem on her head, resembling a humanoid strawberry. She wears a green sleeveless dress and black boots. In "Plaza Prom", she wore a long dark v-neck bluish-purple dress with a slit up to her thigh, black high heels and black lipstick. Personality Drupe is considered one of the 'cooler' characters of the show and hangs around Red Action and Gregg, all the while complaining and echoing the insults by Red Action. She is passionate about her fashion blog and blushed when Joff and Nick Army took her advice to heart. She is seen constantly on her phone, going through a website, not unlike Tumblr. In "Plazalympics", she becomes visibly horrified by the sight of strawberries in the gift basket she, A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon win for taking 3rd place, running off as Brandon grabs one to eat, indicating that she is sensitive when it comes to people eating strawberries. Abilities and Powers * Thorny Vines: She can shoot out thorny vines from her arms. Appearances Pilot * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" Shorts * "Enid's Bad Day" Season 1 * "Let's Be Heroes" * "You're Everybody's Sidekick" * "You're Level 100!" * "I Am Dendy" * "You Are Rad" * "Everybody Likes Rad?" * "You Have to Care" * "Plaza Prom" * "Second First Date" * "T.K.O." * "KO's Video Channel" (comment on video) * "Plazalympics" * "Parents Day" * "Back in Red Action" (social media post) * "Let's Watch the Pilot" (pilot) * "RMS & Brandon's First Episode" * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" * "Hope This Flies" Season 2 * "Seasons Change" * "Plaza Film Festival" * "Be a Team" * "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show" * "Point to the Plaza" * "Dendy's Power" * "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!" * "Project Ray Way" * "Dark Plaza" Season 3 * "KO Rad and Enid!" Games * OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes Trivia * In "You Are Rad," it is implied that she has a crush on Radicles. * In "Second First Date", when Drupe was young, she had a green skin tone, given the fact that strawberries are green when they're not ripe. ** Also in "Second First Date", Drupe is seen with Gregg, meaning they've known each other since childhood. * As revealed in "You're Level 100!", Drupe is a level 0. She seems pretty embarrassed by it during the scan. ** However, in ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'', she is a level 1 hero. ** As seen in "Dendy's Power", she is currently level 1. * Her name means a fleshy fruit with thin skin and a central stone containing the seed. Oddly enough, she looks like a strawberry which is not a stone fruit. * In "Plazalympics", Drupe is appalled by Brandon eating strawberries, which is a common gag in food-type characters. * Drupe was voted "MVP Secondary Character" by the show crew.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167564574142259200 Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Secondary characters Fruit person Category:Plant people Category:Food people Category:Humanoids Category:Civilians Category:Heroes